Disciple et maître
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Ce qui se passe entre Yama et le capitaine Harlock. Pré-quel de "l'Homme de la Liberté". Et quelques indices qui feront sa suite...Please, ce n'est pas censé être un Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorte de petits "épisodes" qui vont avec ma fanfic' , "L'Homme de la Liberté". Pré-quel quoi.  
**

* * *

Yama se cracha et toussa. Il tenta de se lever malgré sa fatigue prolongée. Il devait se relever. Ses paupières avaient tendance à se refermer.

"- Allez, dépêche toi, gronda une voix grave.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était épuisé, crevé, exténué mais qu'importe ce qu'il dira, on l'ignora. Il leva la tête croisant l'œil unique et brun du seul homme pour qui il avait autant de respects que de craintes. Son visage était impassible, sans expression, pas même de la pitié pour le jeune homme qui s'efforçait de se remettre sur ses pieds.

"- Défends toi, poursuivit-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Yama était à peine debout qu'il devait reculer pour éviter les attaques de l'autre homme. Ses jambes lourdes avaient du mal à se déplacer. Ses bras bloquaient les coups de poings, de bras ou de coudes que l'on lui envoyait, mais il tremblotait trop pour que ce soit efficace si bien que la douleur lui semblait monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis on lui encocha un coup de pied par l'arrière, technique qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser mais aussi à repousser. Il ne savait jamais s'il devait se baisser ou reculer ou encore s'écarter vers sa droite ou vers sa gauche. Son corps trop faible ne put réagir correctement si bien qu'il reçut le coup de plein fouet le projetant contre le mur.

A moitié assommé, Yama essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il était sur que sa peau était parsemé de bleus. Après 2 semaines ainsi, il était surpris de pouvoir encore bouger correctement.

"- Capitaine...on peut...faire une pause...Souffla-t-il.

L'homme au bandeau noir s'approcha de lui, sa cape flottant au gré de ses pas.

"- Tu n'es pas assez endurant, il faut que tu ailles encore plus loin de ce que tu peux atteindre.

- Je suis épuisé ! S'exclama Yama qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

- Lève toi."

Ces deux mots parvinrent aux lèvres du capitaine Harlock comme étant un ordre. Il se demanda si il devait obéir ou rester à terre. Il pouvait très bien dormir ici, le capitaine ne l'empêchera pas.

Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du jeune homme, Harlock se saisit de son col.

"- Imagine que je suis un ennemi, imagine n'importe quoi qui puisse te réveiller et te redonner de la force, murmura-t-il, mais ne lâche surtout pas."

Il lui donna alors un coup violent dans les côtes lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

"- Allez, vas-y ! Défends toi !"

Yama retomba au sol. Il en avait marre, pourquoi devait-il subir cet "entraînement" ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à faire cela ? Il avait posé la question à Kei et à Yattaran si ils avaient eu ce genre de séances, mais les deux subordonnés supérieurs lui avaient répondu par la négation.

"- Relève toi et regarde moi en face, cherche ce qui peut te permettre de m'arrêter !"

Mais où veut-il en venir à la fin ! Connaissant le capitaine, il savait que chaque parole était une réflexion complexe presque philosophique s'il pouvait dire. Ses jambes ne l'ayant pas encore abandonné lui permirent de rester dans une position stable mais tremblante. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour laisser tomber ses larmes de fatigues et de douleurs.

_Haïe le pendant un instant et tu pourras te reposer, _lui disait une toute petite voix dans sa tête. Devait-il le faire ? Devait-il être enragé par le traitement que le capitaine Harlock lui faisait subir ? C'était pour son bien qu'il faisait cela pourtant, ce n'était pas logique.

_Il a tué ton frère, _lui susurra une autre voix plus lointaine plus vile.

Non, ce n'est pas ce genre de pensée qu'il devait avoir lors d'un entraînement. Harlock lui consacrait tout son temps pour lui apprendre à se battre comme un véritable pirate : " le corps est la première et la meilleure arme naturel que tu puisses avoir " Lui avait-il révélé " si tu sais t'en servir, tu sauras te servir des autres armes". Les arts martiaux, le sommet de la base. Le secret des combats.

"- Les arts martiaux sont des techniques de combats qui te permettront de compléter une arme, disait Harlock, c'est un art oublié car maintenant les Hommes pensent que leurs armures soi-disant résistants leur permettront de meilleurs prouesses."

...Comment pouvait-il le haïr là maintenant alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il était son précepteur, son tuteur, son professeur ou son maître et que lui n'était que l'élève, le fils, le disciple ou l'apprenti.

"- Allez, déteste moi pendant ses minutes qui vont suivre ! Bats moi si tu es un véritable pirate !" Fit Harlock en défaisant sa grande cape.

Un pirate ? Yama ne s'est jamais considéré comme tel même s'il vivait sous une bannière interdite, illégale..._Pourquoi ? _Disait ses yeux, _pourquoi devait-il non seulement penser ainsi alors que ce n'était que du "semblant" ? _

Il se redressa avec difficulté, ses jambes tremblaient incontestablement. Il serra des dents pour contenir un cri de douleur. Ses muscles étaient totalement meurtris, des crampes ne cessaient de traverser partout dans son corps. Il croisa le regard de son capitaine. _Déteste moi. Fais en sorte de m'arrêter._ Il hésitait encore. Il connaissait maintenant toutes les attaques d'Harlock, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié, qu'il le battrait jusqu'à l'épuisement alors...il fonça malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, il voulait arrêter, il devait le haïr pendant quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas le choix, ou peut-être que si, mais son professeur ne lui laissait pas le choix.

_Haïe le. Déteste le. Arrête le. _

Il lui donna des coups de poings qui furent évité facilement, mais il s'en fichait, tant pis s'il devait continué jusqu'à l'épuisement.

"- C'est ça, continue comme ça ! Concentre tes émotions au centre de ton esprit, comme tu concentres ta colère dans tes membres !"

_Quoi ? _

Il était tenté d'arrêter par surprise. Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, si bien qu'il n'avait pas saisit correctement tous les paroles d'Harlock. Le mot qui revenait était souvent _Pourquoi ?_

Plus il essayait de rassembler ses forces dans ses membres attaquants, plus il eut l'impression de ne même plus sentir son corps, d'aller même plus rapidement, d'être léger, plus rapide. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sans qu'il sache comment, il réussit à attraper le capitaine par l'arrière, il parvint à passer ses bras sous ses épaules. Il bascula sur le dos pour le balancer le plus puissamment à terre. Projeté ventre contre sol, Harlock atterrit brutalement, le choc lui coupa la respiration.

Yama se trouvait alors debout devant lui, tandis qu'il était à genoux. C'était le contraire de précédemment. L'élève haletait. Le maître haletait. Ils toussèrent. Harlock émit un gémissement sourd. Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba sur ses coudes. Il devait aussi se l'avouer : il était épuisé. Il leva la tête vers Yama dont le front perlait de sueurs.

"- Puis-je me reposer maintenant ? Soupira-t-il dans un souffle.

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia rit, puis se permit de se coucher à terre en respirant assez fortement sans cacher sa fatigue extrême. C'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines d'ailleurs que le jeune homme le vit dans un position aussi exténué. Presque amusé, Yama s'allongea près de lui, observant le plafond décoré de multiples symboles, gravures et lumières.

"- Je n'en peux plus, murmura-t-il en tournant sa tête vers Harlock qui avait fermé les yeux.

- C'est ainsi que tu dois te battre, dit-il, jusqu'à l'épuisement car ce n'est que vers la fin que ta véritable force se libère.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous dit de vous détester ? Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que ton ennemi te haïra et n'aura aucune pitié, il ne te laissera pas en vie."

C'était donc ça. Il aurait du se douter de cette réponse.

"- Tu as sans doute du m'en vouloir, lâcha le capitaine qui croisa son oeil brun, de ce traitement.

- Oui, je vous en veux, répliqua Yama, je vous en veux de m'avoir fait subir tous ça alors que les autres n'ont même pas eu ce genre d'entrainement."

Il avait dit ça de façon amer et presque en colère. Harlock évita alors son regard, une lueur de tristesse et de regret traversa son visage.

"- Mais, j'ai surement passé les meilleurs jours de ma vie, avoua alors le jeune homme en lui souriant, je me sentais enfin libre, vivant, important. Je me sentais important pour quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression de compter pour une personne. Alors je ne regrette rien de ces jours passés et c'est à vous que je vous dois ça."

L'unique œil du capitaine s'agrandit de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il émit un rire agréable et rare pour Yama.

"- Vous vieillissez, capitaine, ironisa Yama.

- Tss, j'ai plus de 100 ans alors soit respectueux envers moi, répliqua Harlock.

Soutenant le capitaine, le jeune second l'emmena dans sa cabine. A cette heure, personne ne pouvait se trouver dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il s'est avéré que le plus exténué des deux était Harlock.

Dans la fameuse cabine immense du capitaine, Yama l'aida à s'allonger dans le divan rouge que prenait normalement Miimé.

"- Vous auriez du vous arrêter quand vous vous sentiez fatigué, lui reprocha le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? a quoi cela me servirait ? Je ne t'aurai pas montrer le bon exemple.

- Alors vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour moi, comprit Yama.

Harlock s'assit avec difficulté ne supportant pas la position couchée. Il grimaça quand il s'apperçut que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée : il fut prit d'un vertige.

"- Ne faîtes pas de folie, capitaine, ces semaines ont été éprouvantes, si jamais on est attaqué, vous risquez de ne même pas diriger les opérations.

- Tu pourrais bien le faire, rétorqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Tu as l'intelligence, la force et le mental pour diriger l'Arcadia comme moi je le dirige, avec un peu d'entraînement et d'habitudes, tu pourrais bien finir par me remplacer.

- Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas devenir vous en quelques jours ! Vous êtes le capitaine de ce vaisseau depuis plus de 100 ans et on ne peux pas vous remplacer du jour au lendemain !

- Calme toi, Yama, j'ai simplement insinué que...

- Capitaine, je n'ai pas votre autorité, ni même votre combattivité, je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur !

- Tu l'as pourtant prouvé lors du dernier combat contre la flotte de Gaia, tu as pratiquement tout fait...

- J'ai écouté vos ordres, je l'ai simplement utilisé vos ordres."

Il haletait. Il était fatigué, éprouvé par les efforts de ses entraînements, il tomba à terre à genoux, près du divan.

"- Tu peux utiliser ma chambre pour te reposer, proposa Harlock en l'aidant à se relever pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce adjacente.

Il aurait aimé protester qu'il y avait sa cabine mais ses paupières avaient tendances à se fermer dangereusement. En quelques secondes, il se trouva dans un matelas moelleux et une couverture douce jusqu'au menton le recouvrait. Ce qu'il était certain, c'est que dans quelques heures, il se réveillera avec des courbatures.

_"- Quand le lui diras-tu ?" Lui demanda Miimé. _

_- Un jour, c'est encore un peu tôt. _

_- En as-tu seulement le courage de le lui dire ?"_

_Harlock resta silencieux. _

_"- Peut-être que je n'ai pas le courage, peut-être que j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. _

_- Tu as donc peur...Souffla la Nibelungen, tu as peur, non pas de ce qu'il peut ressentir mais de ce qu'il peut te faire. _

_- Surement, murmura-t-il, ai-je seulement le droit de douter ? En ai-je seulement le droit, Miimé ? _

_- Oui, tu as le droit. Mais parfois, il faut aller de l'avant."_

_Elle marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner. _

_"- Finalement, il te ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."_

* * *

**Lollipop...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Non. Ils ne forment pas de couples...Désolé T_T**

* * *

"- Aïe, gémit Yama quand il se rendit au réfectoire de l'Arcadia.  
Il grimaça. Décidément, ces entraînements intensifs allaient le tuer, enfin, façon de parler. A peine, eut-il franchi les portes battantes de la grande salle à manger que il reçut en plein visage un morceau de pain confiture-beurre-noisette-super-mal-garnies-version-j'aime-prendre-mon-petit-déjeuner.  
"- La prochaine fois tente de viser ! Ricana la voix de Yattaran. Le lieutenant de l'Arcadia n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du jeune homme puisqu'il avait le dos tourné vers lui.  
Puis un silence pesant poursuivit ses paroles. Visiblement, tous avaient remarqué la présence de Yama dont la tartine commençait à glisser de son visage laissant une coulée de confiture rouge-brun. Il cligna son oeil pour remettre correctement ses idées en place. Il avait mal partout, ok. Il avait faim, ok. Il avait une tartine sur le visage, ok. Jusque là tout est normal, ok. Il leva son unique oeil.  
Le lieutenant eut un sourire gêné, presque exagéré. Kei semblait désespérée et désolée. Les autres restaient anxieux en vue de sa réaction.  
"- Hum..euh..désolé, on était en train de...  
- C'est Yattaran qui a commencé ! Accusa l'officier du nom d'Ishino.  
- Espèce de salaud !"  
Yattaran s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'autre mais Yama qui avait attrapé le morceau de pain l'en empêcha et lui enfouit en plein visage. Abasourdi devant ce geste inattendu, le réfectoire resta pendant un moment en silence puis éclata de rire.  
Le jeune recru sourit au lieutenant.  
"- La prochaine fois, évite de te mettre à l'entrée, le conseilla-il avec un ton amusé.  
- T'inquiète pas, little captain ! Je ferai attention."  
Yama n'ajouta rien et après avoir rempli son ventre qui n'avait cessé de gargouiller, il se dirigea vers son coin favori : une vitre qui lui permettait d'admirer tranquillement le ciel nocturne de la galaxie, s'il avait de la chance, il pouvait voir des "étoiles filantes", des météorites cristallisés, des épaves d'anciens vaisseaux ou encore de magnifiques planètes qui auraient surement été une planète idéale s'il n'y avait pas eu le désavantage atmosphériques. Dans ces moments de solitudes, il ne pensait plus au présent, il se remémorait le passé avec une pointe de nostalgie : la mort de sa bien-aimée, Nima à qui il n'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments, son frère Ezra, sa mère, son jardin, ses fleurs...la planète Terre. Cette fameuse planète pour laquelle l'Arcadia est prêt à défendre corps et âme, protéger par de la matière pour que personne ne puisse la contrôlait au profit des plus forts. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, le Terre reprendrait sa place parmi le coeur des Hommes, elle accueillerait bientôt toute la population humain.  
"- Yama, l'interpella une voix grave.  
Il sursauta et détourna son regard de la vitre qui dévoilait une voie lactée.  
"- Capitaine ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant Harlock.  
Il était rare de voir le capitaine de l'Arcadia dans ce coin assez reculé de la passerelle et très éloigné de tout contact avec l'équipage.  
"- Je vois que tu as prit tes quartiers ici ? Remarqua-t-il en pointant du menton la vitre.  
- Ce qui me permet de...m'évader, avoua-t-il, ma cabine est trop étouffante."  
Un silence s'installa. Harlock s'approcha pour contempler lui aussi la brillante voie lactée. Son second le fixa d'un air interrogateur.  
"- Je suppose que tes mains ont envies de toucher à nouveau des plantes, lâcha enfin le capitaine.  
- Hein ?  
- Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi."  
Sans poser de questions, le jeune homme le suivit. Que pouvait bien lui préparer Harlock ? Il a parlé de plantes ? Se pourrait-il qu'il lui donne un vase ou un pot avec une fleur ? Il tira la langue dans le dos du capitaine trouvant ce genre de "surprise" pas du tout correct pour un homme tel que lui. Harlock l'emmena à quelques pas de sa cabine mais au lieu de continuer, il contourna un autre chemin que Yama, il devait l'avouer, n'avait jamais prit car l'équipage lui avait dit qu'il ne trouverait rien à part un cul-de-sac. Et effectivement, c'était sans issue. Cependant, Harlock retira ses gants et posa une main sur la paroi du mur. Il chuchota un mot que Yama comprit assez distinctement : "SSX".  
Puis, il eut un bruit sourd et le mur pivota vers le haut laissant un passage pour les deux hommes, ils dévalèrent des escaliers pour se retrouver :  
Dans une serre qui aurait pu représenter le double de la cabine du capitaine Harlock.  
Yama s'arrêta avant même d'avoir pu marcher sur l'herbe verte de ce lieu qu'il ne qualifiait que de magnifiques, d'impossible et d'extraordinaire. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans la serre de son enfance, plus petit, mais la ressemblance était frappante. Un petit ruisseau parcourait les contours limités de la serre. Une immense sphère brillante s'élevait au plafond, servant de lumière et de photosynthèse pour les plantes. Des arbres, petits sapins, palmiers, fleurs venant de d'autres planètes étaient dispersés dans la serre un peu partout, tous cela étaient cependant bien ordonnés, leurs états signifiaient un soin particulier et minutieux. Il y avait même des papillons qui gambadaient de plantes en plantes.  
Il s'avança lentement de peur surement de déranger quelque chose, ou bien de salir l'herbe d'un vert parfait. Il n'y arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel lieu existait au sein de l'Arcadia. Comment est-ce possible ?  
Il chercha du regard son capitaine qui l'attendait près d'un petit champs de fleurs blanches. Il les reconnut rapidement : les fleurs de sa mère et celle de Nami. Il s'y précipita rapidement craignant que sa vue ne lui joue des mauvais tours.  
"- Oui, ce sont bien elles, souffla-t-il en contemplant ces fleurs blanches.  
- ça te plaît ?"  
Il leva la tête vers Harlock qui l'observait avec intensité.  
"- Bien sûr ! S'écria le jeune homme, je...je ne m'y attendais pas...J'ignorais qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister.  
- C'est ici que mon meilleur ami se donnait aux plantes et à ses expériences végétales et terrestres. Il disait que la nature était ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs que l'Homme pouvait s'occuper.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'après...tout ce temps, cela est encore survécu ?  
- Tu veux parler de ces guerres, ces combats et du siècle que j'ai passé ? S'amusa Harlock, c'est comme l'Arcadia, cette endroit est liée au vaisseau. J'essaie d'en prendre soin quand je peux, bien que parfois ce lieu peut se gérer seul.  
- L'équipage est-il au courant ?"  
Harlock hésita à répondre.  
"- Non, personne sauf bien évidemment Miimé, répondit-il, elle ne vient jamais ici, elle respecte ce sanctuaire.  
- Alors pourquoi vous m'en parlez, pourquoi m'avez vous autoriser à y entrer ?  
- Je te confie cette endroit, cette nature manque affreusement de contact humain, de mains qui puissent en prendre soin, je me suis tenté mais il s'est avéré que je n'ai pas la main verte."  
A ces mots, Yama se permit de rire. C'était rare de voir le capitaine faire de l'ironie sur lui-même.  
"- Et donc, j'ai pensé que tu serais content de reprendre un peu les affaires botaniques, reprit Harlock.  
- Je peux donc venir autant que je veux ?  
- Oui, j'ai programmé la porte d'entrée pour que tu puisses y accéder, il ne te suffira de poser ta main et de dire "SSX".  
- Très bien...Mais, Capitaine, ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé que quelqu'un vous suive et qu'il découvre cette endroit ?  
- Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'Arcadia recèle encore des surprises, moi-même, j'en découvre tous les jours, il protège cet endroit."

* * *

Yama était si occupé par son nouveau jardin qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passé. Le capitaine Harlock l'avait laissé à ses occupations et s'en est allé après lui avoir annoncé qu'ils reprendraient les entraînements dans deux semaines seulement. Une aubaine pour le jeune homme qui allait non seulement pouvoir se reposer mais aussi profiter de la serre pour se ressourcer.  
"- Tiens, puisque tu n'es pas venu pour le dîner, l'interrompit Harlock en lui donnant un sandwitch. Yama était en train de découper les branches trop longues d'un ficus, il fut surpris de revoir le capitaine.  
Il enleva ses gants de jardin pour accepter l'aliment que lui tendait le capitaine. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement faim.  
"- Désolé, la prochaine fois, je veillerai à gérer mes heures, s'excusa Yama embarrassé d'être resté si longtemps dans la serre.  
- Ne te méprends pas, moi aussi avant, je restai trop longtemps, si bien que Miimé était parfois obligé de venir me chercher...  
- Personne ne s'est posé de questions à mon propos ?  
- Je leur ai dit que tu avais besoin de repos et de calmes pour les prochains jours."  
Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Le visage calme et serein qu'il renvoyait incita Yama à faire de même. Il prit place à coté de lui. C'était effectivement reposant, l'herbe lui servait de doux matelas. Combien de temps ne s'était-il pas couché au milieu de la nature ? Longtemps. Assez Longtemps pour avoir vu ceux qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux. Il chassa ses pensées en se tournant vers Harlock.  
"- Capitaine, comment se fait-il que des plantes qui ne poussent que sur Terre poussent aussi ici ? Autrefois...-il déglutit- j'avais essayé mais...je n'avais rien obtenu.  
- Avant, elles ne poussaient pas, commença-t-il, les plantes se fanaient rapidement, mourraient...mais j'ai continué à en planter encore et encore, sans jamais m'arrêter. J'ai fini par croire que cela ne servait à rien que la serre ne ressemblerait jamais à la Terre. Je me trompais. Te souviens tu du jour où tu m'as montré que la Terre était en train de renaître ?  
- Oui, je vous ai montré la fleur ...Souffla Yama.  
- J'ai planté cette fleur et vois aujourd'hui comme elle se multiplie sans cesse. Peut-être parce que j'ai cru en elle...  
- Ma mère a toujours rêvé de voir ces fleurs s'épanouir, Nami et Ezra aussi. Je suis content que vous l'ayez accepté dans votre serre...  
- C'était aussi la fleur préférée de mon meilleur ami. Je les avais cependant détruit après sa mort...Je ne voulais pas retourner en arrière...Cette fleur maintenant désigne beaucoup de choses : la liberté, l'éternité, l'amitié, la fraternité..."  
Il rouvrit les yeux qui d'après Yama brillait sous le petit soleil artificiel.  
"- Il me répétait sans cesse que cette fleur était mon emblème, ma personnalité, il me disait : "Elle est de la couleur blanche comme la neige qui est froide, elle désigne la pureté et aussi l'innocence." Il me disait encore qu'un jour, cette fleur renaîtra sur Terre tant que je serai là pour la protéger. Je n'y croyais pas trop jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce, grâce à toi, Yama."


End file.
